


Frozen Hearts

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the story "Frozen Hearts" by idoltina.





	Frozen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoltina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frozen Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152027) by [idoltina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina). 



This is inspired by the incredible story "Frozen Hearts" by idoltina. Please read it, it’s extraordinary and so good.


End file.
